Mommy's Day
by Truechinook
Summary: Hey, just a short Mother's day fic. This was inspired by what I had actually done when I was 3. Enjoy, and Happy Mother's Day!


Hey, people. I'm still working on Secrets Revealed, but I decided to do a little mother's day story. It isn't much, I know, but I decided to write it down anyway. And in case anyone is wondering, I got the idea from what I did for Mother's day when I was 3. Cute, huh?  
  
Timeline wise, this is before Crystal Tokyo. I think that the magna didn't have the freeze, but I'm not sure. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it, and I'll have Secrets done ASAP.  
  
'...' thought.  
  
Everybody, remember, it's not about what type of present that ou give your Mom, but the fact that you took the time to give it.  
************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Mommy!" Rini screamed, running into her mother's room. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"  
  
"Oh Rini," Serena said, half awake. "For a three-year-old, you can sure make a lot of noise."  
  
"Happy Mommy's day, Mommy!" Rini cried jumping up onto her parents bed. "Guess what!"  
  
"What?" Serena said, almost afraid to answer. She was now used to Rini's surprises, and often they involved a whole day of cleaning. For example, when she was two and a half, she heard her a Darien talking about repainting her room. So Rini took it upon herself to cover her walls with red and blue finger-paint, so that she could help.  
  
"I made you a yummy breakfast Mommy. All for you. And I made it all by my self!" Rini picked up the tray she had put on the ground and gave it to Serena.  
  
"Oh, I can see that you made it all by yourself. Apparently, you've inherited my cooking abilities." Rini was too young to understand the last part, which was a good thing. The breakfast consisted of what looked like a bowl of sugerpuffs and grape juice, another bowl of mashed bananas and…blackberries?, and a glass of what looked like it could be chocolate milk. Rini had even gotten her some flowers, except they still had the dirt and roots attached. Serena decided that the milk would probably be the safest to drink.  
  
"I got the chocolate from the garden Mommy. And you said we were out!"  
  
I didn't occur to Serena until she had a gulp of the milk in her mouth that they were out of chocolate milk. 'Uh,' she thought to herself. 'Dirt. She thought the dirt was chocolate.'  
  
"Like it Mommy?" Rini asked, watching her mother swallow a bit of the milk.  
  
"Love it pumpkin?" Serena said, trying to stop her urge to barf. "Where's your Daddy Rini?  
  
"Daddy?" Rini thought. "Umm, I think he's in the kitchen."  
  
"Well, why don't you go tell your Daddy that Mommy needs to speak to him."  
  
"Ok Mommy!" Rini said, running out of the room.  
  
As soon as Rini was out of the room, Serena tiptoed to the window and dumped the food out. She climbed back into the bed seconds before Darien appeared at the door. He looked like he was about ready to burst out laughing.  
  
Serena motioned for him to come closer. When he did, Serena whispered "if I ever get proof that you knew what Rini was doing, and you still let her, I'll get Jupiter over here to send a rather painful bit up lighting up your…" Serena stopped when she noticed that Rini had entered the room.  
  
"Here Mommy!" Rini said, handing her a piece of paper. "It's your Mommy's day card! Like it?"  
  
"Oh, Rini." Serena said, picking her daughter up. "I love it. And I love the breakfast that you made me too. Now, how about you go get dressed and we'll go over to Grandma's? I'm sure that she can't wait to see her little granddaughter."  
  
Rini giggled and went to her room to get dressed. "You, Darien." Serena said, looking her husband straight in the eye. "Will go clean up the kitchen. I'm going to take a nice long shower."  
  
"Your wish is my command, Mommy." Darien said, bowing his way out the door.  
  
'Oh, boy' Serena thought to herself. 'Mom is going to laugh when she here's this story.'  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Ohh, standerd disclaimer - Sailor Moon isn't mine blah blah blah. It belongs to Naoka and Toei yadda yadda yadda. Please don't sue etc. 


End file.
